Dragon Shinobi
by Quickstar13
Summary: Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, and Gohan are all training in the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber. They all powered up when they were close to each other. They end up in the world of Naruto (Story goes wildly off course). Will they help protect Konoha? Or will their arrival have gained many enemies?
1. Worlds Apart!  Into Konohagakure we go!

_This is a crossover between Dragon Ball and Naruto. I hope you guys enjoy_

**_HBTC(Hyper Bolic Time Chamber)_**

Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Gohan were all training. It was Goku and Trunks VS Vegeta and Gohan. "Grrr...At least try to take this seriously you brat!" Vegeta snapped. "Sorry Vegeta, it's just it's kind of hard to go at my dad with a killing intent." Gohan replied. They all powered up. Suddenly, there was a flashing light that summoned all of them to Konohagakure.

**_Konoha_**

Tsunade was sitting at her desk doing paperwork when four of the universe's greatest warriors crashed through the ceiling unconscious. Anbu suddenly appeared all around the fifth Hokage, ready to kill. "Fetch me Inoichi" Tsunade told an Anbu with a bird mask. "Right away ma'am" he replied. Inoichi burst in a minute later. "You rang Miss Hokage?"

"Yes, I want you to scan these four people's memories." Inoichi immediately did what was told of him and started with Goku. He skipped right to his fight with Vegeta for the first time.

_"You'll PAY FOR THIS!!!" Vegeta screamed out of rage as he flew up into the sky. He put his arms next to his head and a purple ball of ki appeared in his hands. "Galick..." Vegeta started to say. Goku went Kaioken. "Kaaa...meee...haaa...meee..." Goku said as he was about to try to blast Vegeta back to space. "Gun!!!" Vegeta said as he fired the attack._

_"HAAA!!!!!!" Goku replied as he also fired a blast. The attacks clashed._

Inoichi quickly moved his hand after he felt a sharp burning feeling on his hand. He went to Vegeta next, where it showed Vegeta killing Android 19.

_Android 19 was running as fast as his legs could carry, but it was no use. Vegeta already held his hand out as a blue and white ball appeared a few inches from his hand. Vegeta could only chuckle and grin as he sent the blue ball from his palm. Poor Android 19 already had both of his arms ripped off by Vegeta but this? This was just too much. The attack caught up with the Android in no time flat and you could hear the poor cyborg's scream from a mile away as he was vaporized._

Tsunade could see the frightened look on Inoichi face. Actually it was half excited half scared. "Lady Tsunade, I haven't scanned the two younger ones but these two older ones have immense power." "How strong?" she asked him. "I'd say strong enough to destroy the Five great nations by them selves." "WHAT?!?! NO WAY!?!?" she yelled. She couldn't believe it. "On the bright side, if they end up being allies, we could very well become unstoppable."

"We should wait for them to wake up but let's tie them up and have Anbu all around them just in case they're evil." Tsunade said. So that's exactly what they did. Vegeta was the first to wake up. "What the— where the hell am I?" he snapped as he looked around. He could see people surrounding him with weapons out. "Are you guys gonna attack me?" Vegeta asked grinning, as he was looking for a fight because he felt stiff. That's when Tsunade started talking. "If you're here to attack us then yes." Trunks woke up at this time. "I don't think it's a good idea to provoke them dad, we don't know how strong they are."

"Yes I do. After I woke up I felt their energy. I doubt even Yamcha would have trouble taking them on." This surprised Trunks. "WOAH EVEN YAMCHA?!?!" Tsunade was getting tired. "Just explain to me why you destroyed my roof and my office."

"We didn't mean to destroy your office but I have a theory on how we got here." Gohan answered. "I think it's because we l powered up and it was to much for the chamber to take."

Goku awoken at this time. "But we've done that many times before." Goku started. "But we were never that close to each other dad." After things cleared up they left. Tsunade said they were free to stay at the apartments. "Hey Gohan, are you feeling okay?" Goku asked. "Yea, why?" That's when everyone else realized. "Wow GOHAN YOU'RE ABOUT GOTEN'S HEIGHT WHEN HE WAS EIGHT!" Trunks exclaimed. "SO ARE YOU TRUNKS!" he replied.

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Off to the Academy Gohan and Trunks join

_In this chapter, Trunks and Gohan join the academy. Trunks will be with team 7 while Gohan is with team 10._

_**At the academy**_

"You ready Trunks?" Gohan asked with a brave face. "Of course I am. I just hope we don't accidentally show our full power to them." Trunks replied. "That could be a disaster." Gohan said. He shuddered as he thought of all the attention they would get. They bumped into Iruka in the hallway. "Oh hi. You must be Gohan and Trunks." Iruka said.

"Yea." Trunks replied. "Im Trunks and this is Gohan." Trunks then said. Well I'm your Sensei but not for long. The three of them walked into the classroom. "Good morning everyone." Iruka said. "Good morning Iruka-Sensei." everyone replied. "We have two new students today. Come on in Trunks and Gohan!" Iruka said. Some people snickered. But most of the girls were looking at them like they just found a whole vault of Sasukes.

"They'll never become good Shinobi!" a boy laughed. "They look so soft!" said another. "Boys. Do not judge their appearance. Lady Tsunade told me they're incredibly tough." Iruka stated. "Anyway, boys, take your seats." Iruka instructed. Both boys did as instructed and flew to their seats.

This is when they noticed the shocked look on everyone's faces. "HOW THE HELL CAN THEY FLY!?!?!" asked Naruto. "I'm confused. You mean you guys can't fly?" asked Trunks. Everyone shook their heads. "Enough commotion everyone. Ok so today you will graduate and become a Genin if you can master the clone technique." As everyone did it, it was soon Naruto' turn. Whom to everyone's surprise, (except Trunks and Gohan) made 6 perfect clones. "Ok so everyone passed. Now Trunks and Gohan. You will have to fight the two most powerful boys in our class in order to pass." Iruka said. "Which shouldn't be a problem for you two." Iruka mumbled after that however everyone heard him clearly.

Outside Trunks was warming up his match was against Kiba. "Pretty boy number 1 can't take Kiba. He'll get destroyed!" snickered a boy. Trunks did nothing but grin. This Kiba guy sounded strong. He couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's faces after he defeated Kiba.

**_To be continued..._**


	3. Kiba vs Trunks! Sasuke vs Gohan!

_In this chapter, Gohan and Trunks fight Sasuke and Kiba. At the age that Kiba and Sasuke are, they don't stand the smallest chance, since Trunks and Gohan didn't go back in time, only in different bodies. However, just so you Naruto fans don't hate me, I'm going to make them a bit stronger than they actually are. Hope you all __enjoy_

**_At the academy_**

"Ok, Kiba was it? I'll try not to hurt you too bad." Trunks said smirking. "I'll wipe that smile right of your face" said Kiba as he charged at Trunks. Trunks easily evaded this attack. "Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba shouted. "Yip!" barked the small dog.

"Fang Over Fang!" Kiba yelled. Akamaru attacked from the back and Kiba attacked from the front. Trunks stopped both attacks but realized he got scratched. He tossed Kiba and Akamaru out of the ring. "I'm suprised you even managed to scratch me." Trunks told Kiba as he motioned for Gohan to get into the ring. Everyone was shocked. "There is no way pretty boy defeated Kiba so easy." a boy thought out loud. Trunks grinned.

"Okay, um, *ahem* Trunks is the winner! Next, Gohan vs Sasuke!" Iruka said. Ino said "Gohan might be hot, but there is absolutely no way he can defeat Sasuke."

As Gohan prepared to fight Sasuke, he put his hand out as a form of sportsmanship. "Good luck." Gohan said.

Sasuke could only smirk as he threw five kunai at him. Gohan easily sidestepped them. Sasuke ran at Gohan charging. He couldn't wait until he embarrassed him in front of everybody. Then, Gohan just vanished. Sasuke didn't know where he went until Sakura shouted "Sasuke!! He's on your head!"

Sasuke immediately felt the weight of Gohan pushing him down. Sasuke couldn't believe it. *He's incredibly fast. How'd he make it onto my head? And how did I not feel him on my head until Sakura told me he was?* Sasuke thought. Gohan hopped down. Sasuke decided he didn't particularly like Gohan and was going to do something sort of dangerous. He made the hand signs but Iruka couldn't stop him. "Sasuke! Don't do it!!!" Iruka yelled before an enormous fireball engulfed Gohan.

"Sasuke! You probably killed him!" Iruka snapped. "I-I'm sorry, I just-" Sasuke started before he heard chuckling as the fire started clearing out. "No way!" Kiba shouted. There stood Gohan. Almost unscratched. Nothing was wrong with him except for a few burn marks on his shirt and pants. "Well I guess that was a pretty good start Sasuke." Gohan said. Before Sasuke could respond, he felt a fist stretch into his gut.

After Gohan wrapped up the match, he got assigned to team 10. *OOOHHH MYYYY GOOOSSSHHH!!! GOHAN IS ON MY TEAM! He's so sexy* Ino thought. Trunks got assigned with team 7. Naruto was happy that he had a powerhouse on his team. "Yes!!! We have Trunks in our team!" Naruto went around bragging to everyone.

Team 7 met their Sensei, Kakashi Hatake, however Vegeta volunteered to be an assistant mentor, simply because his son was in the team. Goku went for the same approach, but it was just with team 10 instead.

"Who's that's flying over here?" Naruto asked. "How are we supposed to know?" Sakura replied. She asked Trunks if he knew who he was, however he simply responded by greeting his father. Everyone was shocked. "T-that's your father Trunks? Him?" Sakura asked. She was the most shocked. "Where is this other idiotic Sensei?" Vegeta asked Trunks.

"We don't know we've been waiting for an hour." Trunks replied. Right in que, Kakashi appeared.

"Sorry I'm late." Kakashi apologized. "That's it? We've been waiting for two hours and all we get is a 'sorry I'm late!?!'" Naruto yelled.

"Calm down Naruto." Sakura told him.

"I'm your Sensei, Kakashi, and this is my assistant Sensei, Vegeta" Kakashi told them. Now we're goin to start of by getting to know each other. I'll go first, I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate...I don't feel like telling you that. And my hobbies..don't concern you."

Vegeta went next. "I'm Prince Vegeta and that's all you need to know." Trunks hated when his dad called himself a prince. "Um, dad, Grandpa is dead, your the king."

"Whatever." Vegeta replied. After they all introduced themselves, they went to a training ground. Vegeta noticed Sasuke seemed really grumpy. He decided to find out why. "Kakashi, why is the black haired one so grumpy." Vegeta asked.

"When he was a bit younger, his entire clan was killed by his brother." Kakashi replied. "Wow, just because his entire clan was killed he acts like his life has no purpose, what a letdown" Vegeta said. Everyone heard him. Sakura gasped and Naruto chuckled, but Sasuke got pissed. "OH YEA? WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND?!??!" Sasuke snapped at Vegeta. This cause Vegeta to grin. "Trunks! Explain to them." Vegeta told his son.

"Ok. So you see, my dad isn't human. He's an alien called a Saiyan. Saiyans are basically humans with a few tweaks. All Saiyan are born with a tail, and as long as it's attached, any type of full moonlight will transform them into something called a great ape." Trunks explained. "Just get to the point!" snapped the short tempered saiyan.

"Okay, okay, anyway his entire planet was destroyed by someone who they put all of their trust in. That person, named Frieza, was eventually killed by Goku, who's Gohan's dad, then me, then Gohan, and then Goku again. There were only seven survivors, my father, Goku, Raditz who a friend of mine killed, Nappa, who was killed by my dad, Turles, who Goku killed, and Paragus, who was killed by the seventh survivor, his own son, Broly."

After Trunks finished explaining, everyone, including Sasuke, was suprised at how Vegeta wasn't the smallest bit saddened at the death of his entire race, or at least he didn't seem that way.

Vegeta spoke next "Exactly, so I just find it hard to believe that he's moping because of the death of a few hundred people, while millions of people, my people, were all wiped out."

"Ok I think we should just get to the exercise" Kakashi said.

**_To be continued..._**


	4. An Encounter With the Demon Zabuza!

_In this chapter, Team 7 face Zabuza and Haku. Sorry for the long wait, a lot of homework lately. Also, Super Saiyan transformation coming up._

"I'm tired of doing boring missions, I wanna do something fun." Naruto complained. Iruka have Naruto a stern look. "Naruto, your not even a Chunin yet. Don't get too far ahead of yourself." Iruka said. "I agree with Naruto." Trunks told Iruka. This is when the Third Hokage stepped in. "If its a problem then we can give you an C Rank mission." Hiruzen said.

Iruka couldn't believe it. "But, sir, I don-" Iruka started. "They have Trunks and his father Vegeta, plus Kakashi. If anything happens, which I doubt anything will with Trunks on the team, Kakashi and Vegeta can step in, plus, it's an easy mission. You're just escorting a man to the Land of Waves and staying with him until he finishes a bridge. Bring him in." Hiruzen said. A man with grayish-blue hair and an alcohol bottle in his hand walked in. His name was Tazuna. "Aw man, these little runts are protecting me?" Tazuna complained.

Vegeta already didn't like this guy. "Like we wanted to protect you." Vegeta snapped back. He noticed that he was missing a tooth and had a huge gap between to front teeth. He busted out laughing. "What's so funny?" Naruto asked. "Nothing." Vegeta said. "It's just that with that missing tooth in the front, it looks like his tongue is in jail." Everyone started laughing, including the Tazuna. Even Sasuke started laughing a bit.

As they set off they were attacked by two ninja. The first one yelled "Kill them, no mercy!" as he charged at Sakura with incredible speed and pulled out a kunai. As he prepared to stab her, Trunks appeared in front of her and blocked the hit with two fingers. Everyone was amazed. "W-w-what!?" he shouted. Trunks could only grin as a hit connected with his face. The other ninja was scared for his life, but still tried to kill Trunks. A mistake he didn't live to regret. Suddenly, Trunks heard his name. He turned around to see Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Gohan, Asuma, and Goku. "Lord Hokage heard a report that Zabuza is in the area you're heading, and got their power boosted by two blue skinned people, one was a girl and the other was a boy." Everyone could see that Trunks was worried. Even Vegeta was worried.

"Gohan, y-you don't possibly think it could be...them, do you?" Trunks asked warily. "Impossible." Gohan told Trunks.

As Team 7 and 10 arrived at the Land of Waves. This is were they bumped into the Demon Zabuza. "Ah, it's you. Kakashi of the Sharingan." Zabuza chuckled. He started to be surrounded by this dark purple, pink, and white aura. "Water Clone Justu!" Zabuza yelled as he created 5 Water Clones. Goku and Vegeta immediately charged at the clones with barrages of punches and kicks. The clones all burst into puddles of water. Zabuza wasn't the least bit suprised. "I've heard of you two recently." Zabuza said. "Goku and Bejeta right?"

"THAT DOESN'T SOUND ANYTHING LIKE MY NAME! IT'S VEGETA! THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!!!!!" Vegeta shouted in an explosion of rage. He jumped straight to Super Saiyan 2. He charged at Zabuza and landed a punch on his face, making him fly across the lake. "Sasuke! Help us!" Ino and Sakura shouted in unison as a water clone approached them. It was actually Naruto who saved them with a new move he learned from Trunks and Vegeta. "GALICK GUN!!" Naruto shouted, vaporizing them instantly. Yet, he didn't even get a thank you from them.

Zabuza managed to get around Kakashi and put him in a Water Prison, but couldn't keep it long because Goku punched him in the jaw. Suddenly he got struck by two senbon needles. It was a person in a mask. "Thanks for helping me take down Zabuza. I've been looking for him forever." the person said. "Bye now." he said as he left. "Wait a minute." Asuma said. "Don't normal bounty hunters get rid of the body immediately."

"That's true." Kakashi said. "That might have been an ally. Trunks, go after them to make sure that they weren't friends. We'll be at Tazuna's house. He invited us over." Kakashi told him . "Wait, Trunks, hide your ki so they don't feel you coming. Also, don't use any ki blasts, we don't want to kill them." "WHATDOYAMEANDONTUSEKI??!? NO ONE CAN USE KI THEY'LL DIE!!!" Ino shouted.

"That's not really true though." Goku told them. "Watch." he said as he made a yellow ball of ki in his hand and blasted at a tree, destroying at least six instead. "Woah..." every Genin said in unison, with the exception of Trunks and Gohan of course. "Well I should be heading off, if..no, when I find them, I'll send a clone back to inform you." Trunks said as he rocketed into the sky.

"Damn it Haku, senbon needles? And if the needles went just an inch further, I might have actually died." Zabuza told his assistant, Haku. Haku deadpanned. "Well excuse me for trying to sell this and saving you from death." Haku replied. As much as it pained Zabuza to admit it, both Goku and Vegeta's punches had an incredible impact. And he could tell by the look on Goku's face that he could've done much worse to him.

Trunks was flying in the sky when he spotted the two. He landed in a tree and spies on them. He spied on them for two hours. Haku never got rid of the body, but seemed to be taking care of it. Trunks sent a clone back toward the two teams, who where at Tazuna's house, just as Kakashi said.

Trunks knocked on the door once he found it, and the door was opened by Kakashi. "Ah, Trunks. How goes the spy-" Kakashi started but he was cut off by Sakura and Ino. "TRUNKS!!! WELCOME BACK!!!!" the two squealed at the same time. Then they started to fight each other. "INO-PIG TRUNKS IS MINE!"

The next day, they headed out toward Zabuza's hideout. "Hey Vegeta, did you see the way he was glowing? Pretty similar to the way people glow after Mira and Towa power them up, don't ya think?" Goku asked Vegeta. "They couldn't be here. I doubt they know this world exists."

Trunks jumped in to their conversation. "But their dimension jumpers dad. They could easily have found this world. Heck, they might've found it before we did!" "Who is this Mira and Towa you keep talking about?" Asuma asked.

"They're villains from our dimension." Trunks answered. "Usually they just jump through our history of battles and power up the villains to give us a harder time and wreak havoc. They way that Zabuza was glowing, the way he was silver with pink eyes and a dark aura, is the same way villains power up after being boosted by them." Vegeta and Asuma suddenly sensed something and told them to get down.

Ten senbon needles flew past all of them and hit a nearby tree. "Well well well, if it isn't you losers." an unamused Zabuza said. This time, he wasn't alone, as his "weapon" Haku, was here with him. "Haku! Kill all the runts! The adults are mine to destroy." Zabuza said as he charged at Kakashi and swung. Kakashi narrowly dodged it and a few bits of his hair were cut off by the blade. Haku wasted no time trapping all eight of the kids in a Crystal Ice Dome. Haku jumped in a mirror and started to throw senbon needles. Sakura and Ino were just narrowly dodging. However, there wasn't a lot of space and many of these hit Gohan and Trunks. Since they were saiyans though, it didn't actually affect them that much.

Outside, Zabuza punches Asuma and Kakashi and they went flying back. Goku took advantage of the distraction and kicked Zabuza at least a kilometer into the air. After that he cupped his hands and started to charge the Kamehameha.

"Kaaa...meee...haaa...meee..." Goku started to say. Zabuza started chuckling. He started doing hand signs. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Zabuza said, as a dragon from the water shot straight up at Goku. Kakashi couldn't believe Goku was praying at a time like this. Or at least he thought he was praying. "Goku!! Stop praying and do something can't you see that dragon heading straight for you!"

Ino couldn't believe it. "Gohan, no offense but your dad is acting like an idiot." She told him. "I wouldn't say that Ino, he's charging up an attack." "He is?" Sakura jumped in.

"HAAAAA!!!!" Goku shouted as a blue wave of lights approached the dragon, vaporizing it on contact. The wave then continued to Zabuza who got hit with it, leaving him almost dead. Goku flew down.

"Well look who it is." said a voice. Zabuza turned around to see none other than Gato.

**_To Be Continued..._**


End file.
